Stargate: The Helenus
by Sonkist
Summary: Years after SG-1, earth is about to launch a two month voyage of their new ship, the Helenus.General Cameron Mitchell and his wife Doctor Carolyn Mitchell are on board.Little do they know that these events will catapult the next generation of the SGC. R
1. Prologue

General Mitchell tried to ignore the twenty year old young man at his side as he made his way to his wife's office.

"You do realize that if you don't let me go, I will be the only family member left on earth, right?"

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face the young lieutenant. "That is hardly enough evidence to support you going."

"Aw, come on, Dad!" The youth stopped himself from stomping his foot at his commanding officer. "I'm perfectly qualified. I'm the best fighter pilot around, and I have all the security clearance necessary."

Cameron was definitely done with this conversation. "Lieutenant Mitchell," The young man's head snapped up at his formal title. " Has it ever occurred to you that you are too aggravating to have in that small of a ship for two months?"

"It's the biggest ship we have," Countered his son.

"That doesn't change my previous statement," Cameron sighed at his son's hurt face. "We're going to be late for lunch."

"Yes, Sir." The mumbled reply was barely audible.

When they reached the office, Carolyn Mitchell greeted them with a quick glance from her desk. "If this wasn't a high level security building you two would have just shouted classified information to the entire hospital."

Cameron glared at his son, who blushed while trying to come up with a good apology. "We weren't that loud were we?"

"I can answer that," A cheerful voice said from behind them as nineteen year old Kansas entered the room.

Cameron crossed his arms and stared playfully at his wife. "We're all here on time, you promised."

Carolyn rubbed her eyes with her palms before closing the file and standing. "Sorry, I'm ready."

* * *

Later that night, Carolyn slid under the covers and laid her head on his shoulder. Cameron wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair. She played with his fingers for a moment before speaking. "Tell me again why you don't want him to come?"

Cameron sighed. "He's just not ready, he's too young."

"As opposed to Kansas, who is so much older?" Carolyn tilted her head up to look at him. "If you don't let him come on this trip you will not only effectively alienate him from you, but it will also prove to him that you don't approve of him. That's all he wants, to know that you trust him."

"I do," Cameron caught his wife's doubtful eye. "Alright he can come."


	2. Chapter 1:Acceptance

_Cameron sighed. "He's just not ready, he's too young."_

"_As opposed to Kansas, who is so much older?" Carolyn tilted her head up to look at him. "If you don't let him come on this trip you will not only effectively alienate him from you, but it will also prove to him that you don't approve of him. That's all he wants, to know that you trust him."  
_

"_I do," Cameron caught his wife's doubtful eye. "Alright he can come."_

Chapter One:

Lieutenant Mitchell stepped somewhat confidently into the ring transport at Helenus Command Center. He gulped in a deep breath of air as a flash of light transported him to the ship orbiting around earth. The Airmen around him barely gave him a second glance as he made his way to the new quarters he would be sharing. When he entered the room, he saluted the Major on the other side of the room. "First Lieutenant Mitchell, sir."

The man waved his hand down. "Come on Lieutenant, if we're going to be living in the same room for two months I can't have you snapping to attention every time I walk in." The man extended his hand. "Major Anthony Alexander. You got a first name, Lieutenant Mitchell?"

"My friends call me Mitch," Came the reply as they shook hands.

Alexander raised an eyebrow before turning back to his suitcase. "That bad huh?"

Mitch shrugged, throwing his bag onto his bunk. "I was named after my Grandfather, my mother started the whole Mitch thing."

He saw Alexander nodding out of the corner of his eye. "You related to the boss?"

Mitch cringed. "My dad."

"That's got to be interesting." The older man commented.

"How so?" Mitch asked, turning his head.

He shrugged. "Father, mother and Son, all on the same ship."

Kansas chose that moment to poke her head in. "Mitch, dad wants to see you as soon as your settled."

"Thanks, Kid."

Alexander did all he could to keep from laughing. "Sister too?"

Mitch sighed, "She's my mom's first assistant."

"Well just as long as the General isn't going to be making any biased calls." Alexander shrugged and let his sentence end there.

Mitch resisted the urge to add in "only biased against me," and decided it was a good time to check in with 'the boss.' He made his way to the bridge at a steady pace, stopping briefly to check on his mother. He paused to let an Airman pass before stepping into the almost empty room. General Mitchell stood facing the large window with his eyes fixed on Earth. Mitch came to stand beside him and let the comfortable silence continue until his father spoke.

"You can't stand here and not believe this is worth it." General Mitchell didn't so much as look at him.

"Sir?"

He smiled at his son. "Being away for so long like this, seeing the same people every day. Hearing the same people complain, or fall behind in drills. Eating less than appetizing rations for two months. But when you stand here looking at the reason this all is happening." He took a moment to nod towards Earth. "You know that those people make it worth it, even if they don't know it."

Mitch's reply was a quiet agreement. "Yes, sir."

The General turn and placed a hand on Mitch's shoulder. "I'm glad to have you here." Then he was gone.

Mitch stood there looking across Earth's horizon to the universe beyond. He thought of all the people he knew, and those he would get to know on the trip. He took a deep nostalgic breath through his nostrils, then let it our slowly. A lot could change in two months, he was counting on it, and dreading it. What if he didn't like who this trip would make him? Then again, the experience was sure to mold his character.

"Yeah it's worth it." He said before returning to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 2:Family

_Mitch stood there looking across Earth's horizon to the universe beyond. He thought of all the people he knew, and those he would get to know on the trip. He took a deep nostalgic breath through his nostrils, then let it our slowly. A lot could change in two months, he was counting on it, and dreading it. What if he didn't like who this trip would make him? Then again, the experience was sure to mold his character. _

"_Yeah it's worth it." He said before returning to his quarters._

Mitch ran through the metal halls of the Helenus at full speed towards the 302 hanger. He grabbed hold of doorframes to gain momentum as he swung around corners expertly avoiding the others in his path. Most people ran the opposite way of him as the red alarm lights flashed. Mitch's heart raced as he neared the hanger and fewer people ran with him. _Where are all the pilots?_ He turned into the hanger and took the ladder rungs two at a time to his cockpit. Once the roof settled down, the alarm's screech deafened from the airlock, and Mitch settled in to wait out the drill. He hadn't gotten to the hangar first, but only three people had arrived before him. He was rather pleased with himself since he was on the other side of the ship at the time.

Once the red lights turned off, the cockpit roof lifted and Mitch slid out easily. He stretched his legs and arms before heading back to where he had been talking to his sister. Before he got halfway there, the pager on his wrist sounded. He looked down and groaned inwardly before heading towards the Observation deck. It was his father's favorite place to meet with people since it was often empty on the starboard side. His father stood gazing out the triple plated windows.

"Lieutenant Mitchell, reporting as ordered, sir." Mitch saluted.

"At ease, Lieutenant." The General turned to consider the young officer before speaking. "What is desired ETA for the F-302s, Lieutenant?"

Mitch responded on beat. "Ninety seconds, sir."

General Mitchell held up the drill report. "It says here that you were not at your post until twenty second's after that time, can you explain this?"

Mitch clenched, and unclenched his jaw. "Are you interrogating the other pilots, sir?"

"I'm not talking about the other pilots right now, I'm talking about you."

"I was the fourth pilot to be at ready, sir."

"That would be an appropriate answer if I had asked about your fellow pilots, Lieutenant," He said, raising his voice slightly. "However I don't recall doing so."

Mitch resisted rolling his eyes, and decided it wasn't worth it. "I apologize, sir, I will be sure to finish the drill above par next time, sir."

"You do that." They exchanged salutes. "You are dismissed."

Mitch turned and began to walk away.

"And Lieutenant?" Cameron waited for his son to turn around. "You were the first pilot to be ready. The others were either not strapped in, or had failed to attach their helmets. Good work, son."

Lieutenant Mitchell smirked slightly. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Tell me how any human being is supposed to make it from here to the hangar in ninety seconds?"

Kansas smirked at the first thing that came out of her brother's mouth when he walked into the small escape pod they had claimed as their secret spot. "Little bitter?"

He glared at her as he sat down. "I'm serious, I could not have gotten there any quicker, why does he lecture me when I was the only one ready at the time?"

The girl shrugged. "Maybe he figures if you speed up the others will."

"That doesn't make sense, nobody sees the results but him and my direct superiors." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I have another explanation," Kansas offered as she flipped through a medical file. "Want to hear it?"

Mitch rolled his eyes. "You're going to tell me anyway."

She grinned and leaned forwards. "I think he just likes watching you squirm."

Mitch matched her pose. "Kind of like how I'm going to enjoy it when you find out that I told a certain Lieutenant on my deck that you have a little crush?"

Kansas mouth fell open, and her face turned pink as she stuttered. "You didn't? Mitch!"

Mitch laughed and leaned back. "No I just like watching you squirm."

She stood and slapped the side of his head with the file before stepping out of the escape pod. "If you'll excuse me, I have more mature things to do than endure you."

Mitch quieted his laughter, enjoying the solitude of the pod for a few more moments before resealing it and heading towards the hangar for some simulations.

Cameron let the door to his wife's office shut behind him, and stood for a moment, watching her scan her computer screen. Carolyn didn't seem to notice him, so he rounded the desk and leaned close to her ear. He started humming softly until she recognized the tune and turned to smile at him.

"I'm trying to work," she said, feigning annoyance.

He took her hand and raised her to her feet. "Don't worry about it. I just came back from an extensive talk with your boss."

"Oh?" Carolyn wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what does the old man want this time?"

Cameron held her small waist and swayed her to his tune. "He ordered you to dance with your husband or you won't get supper."

She fell into step with him. "Well I can't refuse that."

He kissed her. "I thought you might say that."

They danced around the small office as he hummed their wedding song in her ear. The door opened briefly, but Kansas caught her father's eye before speaking. Smiling, the girl stepped back and allowed the door to slide shut. He kissed his wife one more time, while sitting her back at her desk.

"Now get back to work before that old man comes to check on you."

She laughed. "Yes , sir."


	4. Chapter 3:Lifesigns

Mitch used the artificial gravity of the enemy mother ship to sling shot his F-302 around faster than the pilot behind him had time to react to his maneuver. Taking advantage of this, Mitch swung around and hit the enemy fighter broadside with his cannons.

He latched himself to the side of the mothership and tried his radio. "Command, please confirm target."

The radio crackled for a moment before a voice from the Helenus broke through. "Downloading mothership schematics now."

As Mitch detached himself, another fighter appeared behind him and took out his primary engines. "Crap, switching to auxiliary engines now." Mitch threw a few switches and tried to get a lock on his new target while muttering under his breath. "If I can just get close enough to the sweet spot." He dodged enemy fire, bringing his craft under the ship and firing a well aimed missile into the shaft of the main generator. He broke off from the mothership as it exploded and headed back for the Helenus. "Command, this is Lieutenant Mitchell, target is eliminated. Let's pack it up boys." As soon as his sentence was finished another missile barely missed his 302, causing it to shake violently. "What the hell? Command I thought these fighters were remote controlled!" He looped around, firing his cannons as he did. The enemy fighter was gone before he finished his loop. Once the last target was eliminated, the simulator shut off and the roof retracted slowly. Mitch climbed out, and glared at the technician in annoyance. "What the hell was that?"

The technician threw up his hands and nodded towards the other simulator just as General Mitchell climbed out. "That, was you picking a very bad time to underestimate your enemy."

Mitch glared at him. "According to every battle ever fought against a Nerian mothership, all fighter movement ceases after the mother ship is destroyed. Everyone knows that!"

The technician slipped out of the room to avoid friendly fire as the general sized up his son. "Everyone also knows that Nerians don't always engage every mothership into combat until they are sure it is necessary. How do you know that I was not from a different ship?"

"There's no intelligence to suggest that they would do that."

"Relying on intelligence will get you killed!" His father interjected.

Mitch scoffed. "If I remember, I killed you."

"Yeah about that, you shot me!"

Mitch was livid at this point. "You shot me first!"

"But I didn't kill you!"

"Maybe you're just a lousy shot." Mitch bit his tongue, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"And what are you? My scores are still higher than yours." General smiled in satisfaction at that.

Mitch couldn't resist arguing with that. "But your tactics aren't even close to as effective as mine anymore. I still won."

"It was luck." Cameron answered.

"Luck!"

"Boys!" They turned to see Carolyn, neither knowing how long she'd been there. "We've only been here for two weeks, and you guys already want to kill each other!"

"Actually," Mitch almost didn't finish his sentence, but it was too late to back down now. "I already killed him, but it was in self-defense."

Carolyn gave him a look that only mothers can give to silence their children. "I have a check up with Doctor Jackson in ten minutes, are you two going to be alright."

Cameron started to answer, but the ship wide intercom cut him off. "General Mitchell to the bridge, repeat General Mitchell to the bridge." The threesome shared a look before they all headed to the bridge.

"What have we got airman?" Cameron asked as they entered the bridge.

"I don't know, sir." Jordan took his headphones off and aired the signal through the bridge speakers. "I think it's a distress call. It's transmitting on all frequencies."

The voices coming through the intercom sounded like gibberish. Cameron looked at Mitch, who just shrugged and shook his head. "Page Doctor Jackson up here."

Jordan typed in a few commands and Jackson was there in seconds.

"Here sir," Daniel said as he jogged in the room, and nodded to Mitch. "Hey kid."

Mitch nodded back. "Uncle Daniel." He got a strange look from the rest of the crew and shrugged. "It's a Vala thing."

Cameron cleared his throat. "Do you understand this?" He nodded to Jordan, who played the transmission over.

Jackson pouted in concentration. "It sounds like ancient words, but it doesn't make sense."

"Well what does it say?"

Jackson opened his mouth, shut it again, and thought some more. "Well sir, I could be wrong, but it sounds like they're saying: "The stone walks across the.. uh… banana looking fruit… I think, and then fog rolls in."

"What?" Cameron turned to Daniel. "I don't normally understand you, but I'm pretty sure no one else did either."

Daniel shook his head. "I hope when you say nobody, you're including me."

"But definitely not Nerian?" Cameron raised his eyebrow at Daniel.

"Well no, and as far as me know the Nerians don't even talk using words, but a series of clicks." Daniel started to demonstrate making hollow clicking noises with his mouth until he realized the entire bridge was watching him. "Anyway, we have no intelligence that suggests otherwise."

Mitch smirked, and spoke under his breath. "Don't ever rely on intelligence."

Cameron turned back to the rest of the room. "Can you pinpoint where it's coming from?"

The lieutenant at the sensor com nodded. "Yes sir, there seems to be a ship not far away. One life sign, but it's faint. If they aren't in some type of hibernation, they may be dead by the time we get there."

"And when exactly is that?" The General asked, taking his place in the captain's chair.

Someone brought the screen up. "ETA, ten minutes."

"Have a security team standing by in hazmats with zats. I want to know what's down there."


	5. Chapter 4:Stasis

_The lieutenant at the sensor com nodded. "Yes sir, there seems to be a ship not far away. One life sign, but it's faint. If they aren't in some type of hibernation, they may be dead by the time we get there."_

"_And when exactly is that?" The General asked, taking his place in the captain's chair._

_Someone brought the screen up. "ETA, ten minutes."_

"_Have a security team standing by in hazmats with zats. I want to know what's down there."_

Mitch was the first one to the beaming platform. He pulled on his hazmat hood and checked his gun one more time.

"If the life signs are correct you won't be needing that," His mom said, taking her place beside him.

He shrugged. "Wraiths show no life signs when hibernating, who's to say what else doesn't." He answered back, holstering his gun next to his zat. Once the rest of the team had assembled on the platform, Major Alexander gave the command to the technician at the controls. When they arrived on the ship, the group fell silent. Mitch shook his head. "Now we know why there were no life signs." Humanoid bodies scattered the metal floor, making it hard just to walk. Mitch knelt down and flipped one over. He jumped back at the face. "Oh God."

Carolyn knelt down beside it. "What is it?"

Mitch stared at the pitch black face, surrounded by white hair. "I don't know, but it was scared." The alien's face was contorted into a scream of horror, its wide eyes staring straight at him.

"They all were," Major Alexander said from another body. "Whatever did this, they couldn't do anything about it." He stood. "Let's get a head count, Doctor Mitchell there's still a faint life sign. Let's see if we can find it."He looked around for someone with an AR. "How's the air?"

The Airman glanced up. "Normal, should be safe." She took off her hood to demonstrate, the rest of the team did the same before the spread out.

Mitch fell into the step with his mother, and Alexander. They walked the sterile halls in silence until Mitch noticed the bareness of the walls. "What do you supposed this ship is for?"

Alexander glanced at him before stepping over another body. "What all ships are for?"

"This one's different." He ran a hand along the wall. "I feel like I'm at a doctor's office, everything is to clean."

"Maybe it's a medical clinic," Doctor Mitchell suggested. They turned the corner into a large room.

"Or a lab?" Mitch asked eyeing the large clear tank in the middle of the room. It reached from floor to ceiling, and was filled to the top with a green gelatin. Aliens in this room seemed to be wearing coats that would confirm his guess.

Carolyn studied the control panels that wrapped around the tank. "I can't tell what this stuff is. Or why they would need so much of it."

"They like lime jello?" Mitch joked. The look on his mother's face told him he best not talk again.

The General's voice spoke through their radios. "Carolyn, the life sign is coming from the room to your left."

"I'll give it a look," She answered leaving the control panel.

Alexander followed her. "Lieutenant, why don't you try to find something useful."

Mitch nodded, and headed down another hallway.

Carolyn slipped into the smaller room with Major Alexander. THe room was bare except for a small device in the middle of the room. Another alien laid face down with a hand on the device's controls. Carolyn placed a hand on his neck. "No pulse, I don't think he's..." Her sentence trailed off as she looked at the object. "Stasis pod?"

Alexander stood next to her. "A human? That's the last thing I expected."

Carolyn watched the monitors on the side for a moment. "She's alive. In somewhat perfect health."

He glanced at her. "She looks anorexic."

Carolyn shook her head. "I con't do anything here. There's no controls, no indication what happened. She could die like the others as soon as she woke up."

"Or she could be what killed them," Alexander suggested.

Carolyn shook her head as she studied the writing. "I don't think so." She nodded towards the corpse on the floor. "I think he was preserving her. She must be important if out of everyone, they wanted her to survive."

* * *

"What could possibly be of use to us in a floating tomb in the middle of space?" Mitch muttered to himself as he glanced through the few doorways in the ship. Coming to the end of the corridor, he stopped as a panel slid open. Inside the large room, a small cruiser lay docked. "That could be useful." He clicked his radio on. "I think I've found something."

"Hold tight," Alexander responded. "We found a human. At least we think she's human."

Another voice spoke over the radio. "I'm on the bridge sir. I can see you on the monitor. I think the control for her stasis pod is up here. It's the only controls not dead."

While they continued to talk, Mitch took the opportunity to check out his new toy. The door slid open easily for him. He sat in the driver's seat and was rewarded with a steady hum as the controls came to life. "Sweet." The chatter on the radio suddenly picked up in volume.

"What the hell did you press up there?" It was his mother, sounding very ticked off.

"I don't know, it's just a switch."

Alexander practically growled in the radio. "Well don't touch anything else. She's waking up, hang on."

Mitch waited, minutes of silence passed. "Major Alexander?" No reply came. "Doctor Mitchell?" Still no reply. "Is anyone out there?"

A static voice answered him from the Helenus. "Lieutenant Mitchell there's only two life sign left on the ship, what happened?"

The ships door slid open, and Mitch sprung from his chair at the sight of a young woman. She looked at him in surprise. He considered her small frame for a moment before speaking. "Where is everybody?"

The door slid shut behind her. She seemed to ignore him and sat down at the controls.

"Hey! I asked you a question." She started to release the docking clamps. "I don't think so." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

She narrowed her eyes and him and pushed him away from her. Before he knew what had happened, he was on the other side of the room seeing stars. She turned back to the controls. Mitch tried to stand again, but his legs gave way under him. The room spun and he collapsed back on the floor. He was conscious long enough to see her open a hyperspace window.

* * *

A/N: So I know this isn't all that great... I had five different options floating around in my head and I didn't like any of them...


	6. Chapter 5:Lost

"Why is it that when a kid tells you there are 400 million stars you believe him, but where there's a wet paint sign you have to touch the paint?"My boss

* * *

"_Hey! I asked you a question." She started to release the docking clamps. "I don't think so." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. _

_She narrowed her eyes and him and pushed him away from her. Before he knew what had happened, he was on the other side of the room seeing stars. She turned back to the controls. Mitch tried to stand again, but his legs gave way under him. The room spun and he collapsed back on the floor. He was conscious long enough to see her open a hyperspace window._

Mitch opened his eyes slowly, the girl hadn't moved. _I can't have been out long._ He sat up and glanced down at his wrist and feet. She hadn't even bothered to restrain him, just remove his weapon. He stood, and stepped slowly to where he could see her thin face. Her severely dilated eyes looked alien against her pale skin as she stared ahead, blink slowly once. Mitch took another step towards her. Her eyes flickered towards him for a moment.

"So do you talk?" She didn't respond, so Mitch walked past her. He let his eyes roam the room, searching for the door he knew had to lead to another compartment. There was nothing, and no sign of his zat, or sidearm. He glanced behind him. She didn't seem to even notice him anymore. He placed a hand on the cold metal surface next to him. At his touch, a panel slid open next to him. Raising his eyebrows, Mitch lowered himself to peer in the compartment. He smirked and pulled out his zat. _Bingo._ He looked up, but she still stared straight ahead. He silently cursed the beeping the zat made as it came to life. He aimed it at the unresponsive pilot and fired. The girl dropped from her chair and rolled to the side. Mitch lost sight of her and crouched low. He barely heard the sound of her bare feet on the floor as she made her way around the console he had ducked behind. As she turned to face what she thought would be behind him, he fired the zat again, but her palm against his wrist sent the weapon flying across the room. He sent his boots towards her shins, but again she rolled out of the way. She came to a stop, perching on her fingers and toes as if she was about to pounce.

"Freaking monkey, hold still!" Mitch muttered as he came towards her again.

She spun around him and wrapped her arm around his neck in a head lock. Not to be outdone, Mitch put the full force of his weight into her stomach as he elbowed her. He expected to knock the wind out of her, so when she released her hold on him, he spun around to take advantage of her imbalance. Instead he found her collapsed on the ground. He stood over her for a moment, looking for some indication that she was trying to trick him. She stared past him, breathing weakly.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and sat up weakly. She gasped and clutched her head with one hand before standing up. She tried to take a step back, but her legs gave way beneath her. Mitch found himself catching her. Her head rolled back against his arm, and he saw only white in her eyes before she fell completely unconscious.

* * *

"Well this is new," He mumbled as he picked her up. He walked to the back of the room and another hidden panel slid open revealing sleeping quarters. He laid her on one of the beds then used the zip tie cuffs in his belt to secure her just in case, though he doubted she would be much more trouble.

Returning to the com, he sat down and sighed. Rubbing his wrist with his other hand, he looked for some indication of where they were headed. The ship came out of hyperspace and Mitch did a full scan of the area. There was nothing there. No planets, stars, ships, not even an asteroid. He checked the controls, but everything indicated that the ship had come out right when it was supposed to.

"Well, I always wanted to be lost in space with a creepy anorexic alien monkey girl." He glanced back at his unconscious passenger, knowing full well she could hear him. "No offense."

Carolyn Mitchell looked around the large room she found herself, and the rest of the team in. It looked like some kind of cell. The walls and floor were bare except for a few hovering benches attached to the wall.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, not seeing any immediate injuries.

Alexander lifted his hand off his nose for a minute. "Beside the fact that that thing broke my nose, I think we're all good."

Carolyn felt his swollen nose, ignoring his protests. "It's not broken."

"But it's crooked." He argued.

Carolyn gave him a stern motherly look. "Your nose has always been crooked." There were a few chuckles around the room. "Anyone else?"

The radio in her ear crackled. . "Major Alexander? Doctor Mitchell?"

Carolyn tapped her radio. "Mitch, we're trapped, where are you?"

"Is anyone out there?"

Carolyn looked over at Alexander, who shrugged and tried his radio. "Lieutenant Mitchell, this is Major Alexander, do you read?"

"Lieutenant Mitchell there's only two life sign left on the ship, what happened?"

"Cameron, this is Carolyn, we're still on the ship," Carolyn glanced around at the small group of people around her. "I don't think they can hear us."

General Mitchell spoke again. "Lieutenant Mitchell, what is your status?" No answer. "Lieutenant Mitchell, we're detected the transport you're in building up power, is that you?" There was a long pause. "Mitch?"

Carolyn took in a shaken breath as the radio went silent. "Okay, now what?"

Major Alexander looked around at his team. "Any ideas?"

The room was quiet.


	7. Chapter 6:Company

_General Mitchell spoke again. "Lieutenant Mitchell, what is your status?" No answer. "Lieutenant Mitchell, we're detected the transport you're in building up power, is that you?" There was a long pause. "Mitch?"_

_Carolyn took in a shaken breath as the radio went silent. "Okay, now what?"_

_Major Alexander looked around at his team. "Any ideas?"_

_The room was quiet._

Mitch set the long range scanners to alert when anything came into range, and went back to check on the girl. She laid there motionless, Mitch placed a hand on her neck to make sure she still had a pulse. At the touch of his cold hands, her eyes opened slowly. Her eyes had returned to normal, and now he could see they were the same brown as her hair.

"Good morning." Mitch waited for a response, but none came. "Sorry about tying you up, but you'll understand if I don't want you to attack me again right?"

She blinked and stared at him a little longer before she closed her eyes to sleep again. Mitch shook his head and left her.

He sat back down and studied the eight small screens that made a crescent around him. One was the scanners, which still read nothing. Another gave him what must be life-support readings. Other than that, Mitch was at a complete loss. He used a finger to track one of the screens streaming alien text. When his finger touched the screen, it blinked out and was replaced by the screen that had been in front of him. He turned, the text was now projected on the Heads-up Display, as well as the screen in front of him. Using that screen he was able to scroll up and down in the text. He soon became bored with scrolling through the language he couldn't understand and touched another screen. It wasn't hard to figure out that this was his weapons console. The half of the HUD showed the short range sensors, the other half was a diagram of the ship with the weapons highlighted. Each marked by a symbol, Mitch touched one on his control screen to see if he could find out more. Instead, his ship vibrated slightly as the weapon fired into space. The symbol on the weapon changed as if counting down his supply. He watched the missile fade into space and cringed.

"Let's not do that again." Mitch switched back to the long range sensors and sat back in thought. He searched his brain for what his father might do in this situation. He almost laughed at the thought. His father would have never left his mother's side, but would have remained by her to make sure she was okay. He mentally slapped himself. Now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, and had no idea what had happened to her. He let his alertness slip in his exhaustion and felt himself drift off to sleep.

_Mitch found himself in a room with the rest of his team. It looked like some kind of cell. The walls and floor were bare except for a few hovering benches attached to the wall. _

"_Major Alexander? Doctor Mitchell?" Mitch heard himself speak over the radio._

_Carolyn tapped her radio. "Mitch, we're trapped, where are you?"_

"_Is anyone out there?"_

_Carolyn looked over at Alexander, who shrugged and tried his radio. "Lieutenant Mitchell, this is Major Alexander, do you read?"_

"_Lieutenant Mitchell there's only two life signs left on the ship, what happened?"_

"_Cameron, this is Carolyn, we're still on the ship"_

Mitch sat up straight. _They weren't on the ship, they're on here!_ He glanced behind him to make sure the girl was still there. There had to be something on this transport that would tell him where they were. He looked through the screens until he came to a life-signs detector. The screen showed two life signs only, but the rest of the ship behind the compartments they were in showed nothing, not even any kind of rooms. It seemed shielded to any kind of signal. Mitch practically ran to the back wall of the sleeping quarters. He searched the walls but found no panels, or doors. He used his gun to tap roughly on the wall. It was only moments before he got a response. He tapped twice and ran back to his chair to search for communications. Not finding any, he went to what he had designated shotgun. Still nothing. He looked around the room and laughed at himself. A small speaker on the wall with a talk button attached was so obvious he didn't know how he missed it.

"This is Lieutenant Mitchell," His voice projected throughout the transport. "Can anyone hear me?"

* * *

"This is Lieutenant Mitchell," A voice spoke into the room. "Can anyone hear me?"

Carolyn laughed in relief. Not finding anywhere to speak into, she raised her voice. "Mitch? Where are you?"

"Mom! I'm in the bridge, you're on a transport ship."

The tension in the room seemed to dissipate at someone knowing where they were. Major Alexander spoke up. "Lieutenant, can you get us out of here?"

* * *

Mitch searched every console he could find until he came to the screen which showed his team in the prison hold. "Um, that might be a problem. You're going to have to sit tight for awhile."

Alexander was not happy about that. "What? We've been in here for hours!"

Mitch shook his head, though they couldn't see them. "I think this is a prison transport, It's completely independent from the rest of the ship. Probably to prevent escape. I can't get you out until we land."

"Well then land!"

"I don't know where we are, but when I find a place to land I will." He scrolled up and down the commands on the side of the screen. "The most I can do is send some food. It's all in another language, I can't understand most of what these screens say."

Major Alexander started to speak again but Doctor Mitchell cut him off. "Do what you can Mitch, we know you're working as hard as you can. We are a bit hungry so food would be appreciated."

Mitch put in the command for food, a large symbol popped up. "Um, not sure what that is," He told himself. He pressed an arrow on the side and the symbol changed to one he recognized from the weapons console. "Oh, it's asking how many I want." He started at the first symbol, assuming it was either one or zero and counted up from there. He glanced back at the video feed and saw that his delivery had arrived. "That's cool."

He was still feeling accomplished when the alarm he had set on the sensors started to sound...

* * *

A/N: So... I didn't know they were on the transport until I wrote it, but that's pretty cool... Anyway. I just wanted to invite every one to my new SG-RPG I know a lot have been started and forgotten about before the games can actually start, so let's make this one work! It was made for everyone on FanFiction, but anyone else is invited too. Here's the address: z4./ShalkekNemron/index.php?

PS. Fanfiction spellcheck tries to correct didn't because Didn isn't a word...


	8. Chapter 7:Stranded

Shameless Advertisement: The SGC receives word from Kelowna after eleven years, and Jonas has a special favor to ask his friends. What is this favor? Will Sam and Jack be able to help out their friend, or will they succumb to sleep deprivation? Reunion: By Rmonroe. Please read and review, it's good. And it involves Jonas, which is always a plus :-).

* * *

_Mitch was still feeling accomplished when the alarm he had set on the sensors started to sound_

Mitch launched himself from his spot, and towards the com_._ Two small blips were headed towards him. "That can't be good," He muttered. He tapped the screen in annoyance. To his surprise, a new screen appeared on the HUD. A mechanical voice spoke through the intercom, but Mitch couldn't understand Ancient. Besides, Daniel didn't even understand these guys. The HUD showed a small weapon approaching with diagrams that he guessed described what it was. Once again, Mitch couldn't understand a word of it. He glanced back at his limp companion, and say her staring at him with unblinking eyes. HE stood and strode over to her.

"Do you understand that?" She just stared at him. "You probably can't even understand me. Um, if you can understand me, just nod your head or something."

She searched the room with her eyes, not moving her body. Meeting his eyes again, she blinked rapidly.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as a yes." He shook his head in unbelief. "This could work, blink twice for yes, once for no, understand?"

She blinked twice, yes.

"Can you understand what the ship is telling me?"

Yes.

"Okay, is this good?"

Once, no. Not that he expected a yes.

"Can you do something about it?"

Once again. Great.

He rubbed his face with his hand. "Why not?"

She stared at him. Despite not being about to move, her eyes expressed enough annoyance for him to figure out what she was trying to say.

"No, because you can't move, for some bizarre reason." He paced. "If I bring you over there, do you think you can tell me how?"

After a long, thoughtful pause, she blinked twice. Without another word, Mitch scooped up her thin frame. He set her down in the chair, and her head rolled back. He quickly used his palm to catch it and hold it upright. She glared at him.

"Sorry." He pointed to the HUD. "What now?"

She glanced at him, then at the weapons screen. She closed her eyes, as if to follow it up with a disappointed shake of her head. Being unable to move, she seemed to be content just to look up at him in equal disappointment.

"Are we being fired at because of that missile I sent off earlier?"

She blinked twice.

"Crap." He looked hurriedly at the screens around them. "Should I try to shoot them down?"

She blinked once, forcefully.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" He watched her eyes stray to a screen he couldn't make any sense out of. He brought it up on the HUD. "This will help me?" The answer was yes. He pointed at one of the many colored bar on the screen. She blinked no. He dropped to the next one. Again the answer was no. The next bar, he got two very adamant blinks. "Bring it down from green to red? All the way down?" A yes. "Okay, I hope you know what you're doing."

He watched in silent horror as the two weapons continued to close the distance between them. When they were only about a minute out, the screen beeped in a low tone and they disappeared. As peaceful as it seemed on screen, the shock wave hit them only moments later. Mitch reached out his hand to steady himself as the ship quaked. Missing his intended handhold, Mitch felt himself loose footing and balance as he careened to the floor. He barely managed to twist around and catch the girl before she hit the floor as well. As she slammed into him he felt all the air in his lungs leave him.

Mitch lay on the metal floor in the dark, taking in deep breaths. A low hum brought emergency lighting online. "Isn't this just peachy." He looked down at the girl in his arm. She stared at him with wide black eyes. He shook his head again as he fought to sit up against the bulkhead. "You can't be more than sixteen." She just stared at him. He sighed and looked around the dimly lit room. "Are we safe now?"

She blinked twice, and then paused before blinking again. She was blinking slower. He could tell even blinking was wearing on her.

"Yes? And no?" She blinked twice again, this time almost not opening her eyes again. He understood exactly what she meant. "As in, they left us alone, but now we're stuck with no power. You don't have to answer that, but do we at least have shields?"

She stared at him for a little while before answering no.

"Great," He grumbled more to himself, as he glanced sideways at the lifeless HUD. "Now what?" He looked back down at her, and saw her eyes almost closed. "Now you sleep, why not." As if in answer, her head rolled against his shoulder. Unwilling to move just yet, Mitch found himself drifting off to sleep. Before losing all thought, he felt his head lower softly into her dark hair.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late update, things have been crazy here. Just settled down, so I should be back for awhile. A lot of love for this chapter. I feel so sorry for them both in this one. Because he got them into this, and now she has to find a way to fix it. However, I feel sorry for him because he can't understand her and she's getting annoy at him for it. My favorite chapter to write so far… hope you enjoyed it… Feel free to review/comment/criticize/point-out-when-I-put-earlier-instead-of-later-like-I-almost-did-and-it-would-have-made-no-sense/ect.


	9. Chapter 8:Orders

Thanks everyone who has been reading. I appreciate all comments and critiques (even stuff you hate). Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"_Do we at least have shields?"_

_She stared at him for a little while before answering no._

"_Great," He grumbled more to himself, as he glanced sideways at the lifeless HUD. "Now what?" He looked back down at her, and saw her eyes almost closed. "Now you sleep, why not." As if in answer, her head rolled against his shoulder. Unwilling to move just yet, Mitch found himself drifting off to sleep. Before losing all thought, he felt his head lower softly into her dark hair._

Mitch groaned and clutched his head with one hand while still holding the alien girl with his other arm. He clenched his teeth before slowly opening his eyes. He squinted from the emergency lights that seemed to pierce his eyes. He looked around the room, his vision coming in and out of focus. He slid the girl off of his lap and laid her on the floor before standing up. Despite his pounding head he managed to find his way to his vest. He pulled out some painkillers and swallowed them dry. He leaned against the wall for a few moments. "I guess I could try to hot wire this thing." He spoke to himself. "Or rather hot crystal."

He slid out the tray and let out a low whistle. He found neither wires nor crystals controlling this ship. Tubes ran in and out of the controls like wires. Instead of containing electrical currents, liquids flowed through the tubing. "I'm not an engineer, but that's not gasoline either." He fingered a tube with clear neon blue.

* * *

_General Mitchell spoke again. "Lieutenant Mitchell, what is your status?" No answer. "Lieutenant Mitchell, we're detected the transport you're in building up power, is that you?" There was a long pause. "Mitch?"_

"Jackson?" Cameron looked over at Doctor Jackson. Daniel listened to the ancient gibberish, lips scrunched together in a concentrated pout. "Jackson!"

Daniel looked up and pulled earphones out of his ears. "Sorry, what?"

Cameron tried not to show his anger. "It's been two hours, I need to know what that transmission says."

"Well, Mitchell, I really don't know." Daniel shook his head. "It's ancient words, but some kind of code."

"Anubis?" a voice asked behind Cameron. "Didn't he use Ancient?"

Daniel looked over Cameron's shoulder at and smiled slightly at is wife. "Anubis is gone."

Cameron glanced at Vala. "Old ship no one knew about?"

"I don't think so," Daniel shook his head and pointed at the computer screen. "Our team found these pictures here. It's not Go'uld technology. In fact, if Anubis had this advanced technology I highly doubt he would be gone."

General Mitchell let out a deep breath. "So basically you're telling me part of my crew, and my family is God-knows where, with God-knows who, facing God-knows what!"

Daniel looked away. "Yes."

"Question," Vala raised her hand, then lowered it feeling slightly childish. "Couldn't Carter help us here, with the technology?"

Cameron shook his head. "Jack and Sam are on vaction."

"Well, unvacation them."

Daniel laughed. "Val, you don't know Jack when he wants a vacation. They went through a stargate to P3X-279, and from there no one knows where."

Vala sighed. "Great. Well, I'll just be in our quarters thinking up more dumb ideas."

"Sir?"

Cameron turned to the Airman addressing him. "What is it?"

The man looked uncomfortable. "The ah, Earth is trying to reach you."

Daniel found Cameron in the officer's mess an hour later. The General was downing a glass of apllecider. The half empty bottle stood on the table next to an empty one.

Cameron looked up at him then considered his glass. "Not quite the same it it?"

Daniel shook his head before taking a seat next to him. "We're going to find them."

"No, we're not," Cameron poured himself another glass of his cider, as if drinking enough might do something. "Earth believe that the importance of this mission is more valuable than finding a few mission team members."

Daniel's mouth hung open for a moment. "It's a reconnaissance mission."

"Apparently a really important one," Cameron hung his head. "They're giving me three hours to resume course or they will relieve me of the command of this ship." He looked up at his friend, and Daniel saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm going to spend those last three hours looking for them, they can have my job." Cameron stood up and stalked out.

Within the half hour, Cameron talked to Kansas, who cried about it to Vala, who complained to an engineer, who talked to a cook, who, well you get the picture. By then the entire crew knew. So when General Mitchell announced to the ship that everyone was on duty, no one complained. Daniel led a team back down to the abandoned ship to check things out and try to translate more of the ships log.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carolyn slammed her fist repeatedly at the wall separating her from her son. "Mitch! Can you hear us?"

"Ma'am?" Major Alexander tried to interrupt her without getting hit. "Ma'am!"

She spun to face what she guessed was his general direction, and yelled into the darkness. "What, Major? What?"

"He's probably trying to fix the problem, and can't talk to us right now."

Carolyn glared, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. "Then he should have at least called to ask if we're okay."

He heard Alexander breathe through his nose. "The whole place is offline, he probably can't."

Carolyn hung her head. "I know, I'm just trying to make sure he's okay."

The Major tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but he felt only air. "Don't worry, we've all been through worse at some point."

* * *

At that moment, Mitch was thinking the exact opposite as he tried to make sense out of the ships power supply. He managed to get his flashlight out of the his vest and was studying a large tube containing orange liquid. A large air bubble stationary in the tube let him know there was no flow. He hesitantly tapped the tubing. The bubble vibrated and moved up slightly. Hopeful, he tapped the tube harder and the bubble shook before shooting upwards into the console. The liquid shot up after it and the lights flared up for a moment before shutting off, taking the emergency lights with them.

"Oh, great job genius!" He flashed his light on the tube again and found it empty. He moved around then paused. He heard the sound of trickling water, but the smell that accompanied it was definitely not water. He gagged at the stench and pulled the floor paneling off. Looking below him, he found the orange liquid creating a puddle underneath him. "Yep, I'm a flipping genius." He reached down to grab the end of the disconnected tube, but pulled his hand back in agony. The tube was cool, but the liquid that had managed to get on the outside burned. He shined the light on his hand and saw that it had tunred red. Growling in rustration, he wrapped his hand in bandage, then used it to handle the tubing. He managed to reconnect it to it's proper place and watched the liquid start to move up into the console. The emergency lighting hummed back to life, but it was soon drowned out by another noise.

"Hank Mitchell!" His mom was definitely mad. "If you can hear us, we're getting really tired of the dark! If we can still see after that flash stunt you pulled a minute ago."

Mitch stumbled over to the intercom with a mischievous smile on his face. "Mom, you know I haven't flashed anyone since I was in the academy. "Is that why you never had any girlfriends?"

Mitch laughed. "Do you guys have any emergency lighting there?"

"No, they probably figure the prisoners don't need it."

Mitch looked around the room. "I'm not sure what the connection is, but whatever I did fixed the emergency lighting and the intercom at the same time. I'm going to try looking for more leaks."

"Sure, but hurry up, it's getting cold."

* * *

((why are their so many dividers here at the end?))

* * *


End file.
